The Letter
by Kid Eternity
Summary: Sam has another secret admirer and it is not Arnold and it's really a surprise for her and for anyone who read this. R


**Hey all! My very first Totally Spies fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Jerry was just sitting in his usual chair inside W.H.O.O.P Office, with a piece of paper and a pen on hand and seemed to be writing something.**

Indeed, he was in the middle of something that kept him busy most of the day since it was already 5:00 p.m. in the evening.

What he was writing looked more like a letter of some sort; a love letter. But who could it be for, honestly! Jerry was already too old for a relationship and yet he was still engaging in such things, one might think of this as a very odd thing for Jerry to do this.

When he was already reaching the last part of his letter, he wrote, _"From a Secret Admirer"_ When Gladys took a peek at what the letter was; she became a little mischief and taunted Jerry a little saying, "Oh Jerry! Are you in love with someone? Who's it for?" Jerry just turned his head towards Gladys and said with a grin, "Someone very special Gladys and it is especially none of your business to know who," Gladys inched a little closer to Jerry and said pleadingly, "Oh please tell me who it is. Please Jerry!" "I'm very sorry Gladys but I should really keep it a secret no matter what, only _she_ can read it," Jerry replied dreamily.

Jerry was soon in a dreamy state, he was thinking of the girl he was in love with, the girl who he was giving the letter to. With her long red hair, slender body, emerald green eyes and gracious beauty; or that's just of how he thought of her.

Still, he still kept a video of the girl. He recorded it one time when he whooped her and her friends for another mission.

She was wearing only a towel, which revealed most of her smooth skin and, which he stared in utter disbelief in only a moment, disbelief on how perfect and slender the girl's body was.

He was in love with her, and he didn't care. Whether the girl didn't return his affections, it was still quite alright. Only his love for her was enough to make him happy.

Yes, the girl he was in love with was Sam; one of his whoop agents. He wasn't at all ashamed or troubled by this because her had real feeling for her and Jerry never even considered the thought that Samantha was quite younger him.

He was in love with her not only because of her beauty, but of her intelligence and bravery in the line of duty when she is on missions.

Jerry was very grateful to Sam more times than his other agents; because she even saved his life and W.H.O.O.P's fate from a mad woman who was once her former nanny from taking over W.H.O.O.P, thank goodness to Sam's cunning.

Jerry was still in his dreamy state when suddenly Gladys' computer monitor detected another troubling situation which seemed to be in the northern region in Egypt.

Gladys' motioned to Jerry in order to snap him out of his dreamy state, "Jerry…Jerry! Shall I whoop the girls no?" Jerry soon noticed the alarm and Gladys, "What! Oh, uh yes, quite certainly Gladys you may whoop the girls now,"

Gladys immediately located the girls and whooped them in Jerry's office.

A young blonde teenage girl, by the name of Clover; was rubbing her behind, suffering from the pain of her landing quickly snapped at Jerry, "JERRY! How could you whoop us at a time like this, we were in the middle of a very important celebration, like the biggest event in the school-The Prom!"

Jerry raised an eyebrow at the young teen but soon set his eyes on the girl of his dreams; who was just sitting on the mat with a grin on her face, he was instantly mesmerized by her slender appearance.

She was wearing a red blouse and a pair of white long pants that went well with her legs; she was quite a sight for him.

Jerry thought of the letter he wrote for her; the anonymous letter that contained his dire thoughts of love for her and he was planning on giving it to her to read it, just to read and find out on how he felt about her.

Jerry quickly informed the girls of their mission and Gladys gave them their gadgets, soon they were on their way and in no time at all they were complete with their mission.

When Jerry looked upon them they were exhausted, but none still looked more well and pretty to Jerry than Sam. Despite the bullets of sweat and look of exhaustion in her face; she was indeed still beautiful.

When the trio were about to leave, he motioned for Sam to stay.

Jerry was nervous; it's now his big chance to show Sam his letter. "What did you want me to stay for Jer," Sam said. "Jer" he liked it whenever she called him that, sure Alex and Clover call him Jer all the time but whenever Sam called him that he always thought of it as a pet name for him like when husband and wife say "honey" to each other or "dear" but "Jer" sounded so sweet to him coming from Sam.

Jerry quickly took out the letter he wrote and presented it to Jerry and handed it to her, "I discovered this from you back pack when it fell out after I whooped you and the other girls," Sam took the paper from Jerry's hand and read it, she didn't recognize the hand writing. It sure didn't belong to Arnold; her former secret admirer.

The letter said:

_You are everything to me, I see you almost everyday._

_When I look at you, I see your radiant beauty that overwhelms me hearts so._

_What can I say? If there were any words to describe on how I feel about you;_

_It would be a hundred, no! More!_

_My life would be incomplete to not see you, which is why I try hard to see you everyday as best as I can._

_From a love that will never die._

_Sincerely yours,_

_A Secret Admirer._

Sam stared at the letter, her face looking in utter disbelief. She never received a love letter from an admirer which was so beautiful, who could have wrote it? She thought.

She then turned to Jerry with a smile and thanked him for giving her the letter, whoever it was from; she thought, may let it be known to him that she too was planning to return his affections to him.

Jerry watched as Sam left the office and quickly heaved a small sigh. Gladys motioned to Jerry and said worriedly, "Aren't you at least a bit sad that Sam didn't know that letter was from you?" Jerry then turned to Gladys and said with a smile, "No, I'm happy to know that Sam knows of how I feel about her, even though she doesn't quite know that it's me; still, It doesn't quite matter Gladys, just knowing Sam is happy gives me more happiness than I've ever felt for a woman," Gladys soon understood Jerry's feelings and acknowledged it to him.

Unknowing to the pair, a listening Sam was hiding behind the door where Jerry couldn't see her. She heard everything and soon took a quick look at Jerry and tears of joy came running down from her eyes and the one thing she was thinking of at that very moment was, "_Oh, Jerry…I love you too,"

* * *

_

**My first totally Spies fan fic, R&R please on what you think about it.**


End file.
